A muggle in Hogwarts?
by HinataSoup
Summary: Kari Rouge dreams of magic and adventure, when she gets the chance is it more than she asks for? Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

(Story will weave in and out of following the Harry Potter series, but not really and I only own the OC)

In 1976, Kari stared at the resignation letter she obtained in her fifth year of school wondering how it could happen, 'how could I have gotten kicked out of Howarth so quickly?' Kari wondered repeatedly in her mind as she waited for a train to come by Hogwarts to pick her up. She was in the end of her fifth year. Thinking about her years of school slipping by so quickly, already being 1976. Kari Rouge's thoughts interrupted by a screeching halt of the Hogwarts train stopping right before her. "Miss Rouge, your now going to be seen as a squib, informed in the ways of magic... But, you need to learn from a muggle source, not just the magic source." Albus Dumbledore explains sympathetically, his long white beard and soft expression being most memorable, like when you think someone is the imaginary 'Santa Claus', but still adore the similarity between someone real and not. Kari boards the train slowly, choosing to sit by the window in my former house. I could only think about all that had occurred in the time I was going to Hogwarts, a school for magic.

In 1971, Kari was just eleven years old, her dark violet hair hanging loosely around her shoulders and bangs framing her slight heart shaped face and canary yellow eyes. Kari followed the boy, she heard was called Potter, encouraged by her curiosity. 'Where is he going?' She questioned herself, only to figure asking. Finalizing her courage, or stupidity, she went quietly up to the Potter boy, but before she could really ask anything of the dark haired boy with glasses. Kari saw a boy with wavy brown, shoulder length hair come up to herself and Potter. "I'm Sirius Black..." he looks towards Akari, giving a slight smirk, "What is your name?" She did not think much of Black's question or actions, but looked at the brick wall between nine and ten station.

Being the gentleman, Sirius Black was he helped Kari to the Hogwarts train. Before she quickly went for her own way on the train, avoiding unwanted attention from people. Riding in a empty train car "What have I gotten myself into?" She whispers to herself, before curling against the train window for some sleep. Clinging to her dark blue sweater and shrinking against the wall, mumbling "They probably think I am shy, or mute... could work for me though..." before watching through the window the changing scenery, from a brick wall to oceanic like view and forests embracing the outer line of water.

~Time skip to Hogwarts~

Kari woke up to finally seeing what she assumed was hogwarts by how the many passengers were leaving their respective rooms on the train. Kari searched her small area for a makeshift robe to at least hide among the other students, but could not find much besides a spare cloth some student forgot about for their pet bird. Which, with a few small adjustments, made it go over her head like an awkward poncho with badly off angles. In a hall of Hogwarts, Kari could not see past the sea of people's heads of varied colors, from platinum blonde to ink black, as well as varied length. She did not look towards anyone, just towards her feet and whispering inaudible so no one could hear her. But, her attention drifted up towards a woman in dark attire called, McGonagall. The woman appeared like a scarecrow, tall and scary with her skin tight in either a small taut frown or smile. McGonagall's voice carried throughout the hall with resonance and a strong authority in her voice.

After listening to the drone of rules, Kari Rouge followed all the students to the great hall. Which, the great hall had long rows of tables extending from the entrance to the front near a shorter table that is horizontal in her point of view. But, in front of the horizontal table where most of the teachers took their places was a single chair facing back towards herself. Releasing a deep sigh, Kari did not know she held neither did she want to know what involuntarily caused it to happen, while watching the woman head close to the single chair. Everyone crowded into the room, waiting and murmuring amongst themselves, meeting new people in a new environment entirely. Kari listened to people being called off towards the single chair to be settled in their own houses. James Potter and Sirius Black, along with many others went into Gryffindor house. While some were sent to Slytherin house, a boy with a curtain of inky black hair that seemed to hang at his shoulders and a coloring to his skin, rivaling a ghosts' complexion, called Severus Snape and a few other students as well. When Kari Rouge was called up to the stool, as the last student standing and whom has not claimed a house yet.

Kari Rouge sat on the stool feeling her whole body shiver and seem to heat up, like a soda pop and the bubbles collecting near the top, but to the point she assumed her whole face was red. It did not stop as the teacher figure McGonagall laid a rather old hat upon her head.

"Please let me pass..." Is all I could mentally ask, feeling the heat of my blush enhance, "I want to pass..." only to hear a strange airy laughter above me, like it hardly could gain any real air to strengthen the laugh itself. "Why are you pretending, well, from what I have from your personality and behavior..." the strange hat's voice from above her head hummed in thought. Until the strange, soft hat spoke again, "Kari Rouge, your creative gestures of clothing and thinking about everything can place you in Ravenclaw rather easily, but your personality seems to work for both Hufflepuff and RavenClaw..." the hat huffing and puffing over Kari, finally announces "This lady goes to House Ravenclaw!" Before the hat was removed and she quickly went towards the table row of her own house.


	2. Chapter 2

Kari Rouge sat at the edge of Ravenclaw's house table, looking at the different coloring for each house. The table's length from the large double doors to the front, giving some space between the four long tables and the fifth which was horizontal to the four. Ravenclaw's table had a long cloth as well as the three others parallel to it, but with different colors. The Gryffindor table had deep blood red and gold on the cloth with a fierce lion sewn in small ways. The Slithering cloth had grass green and silver on its cloth, with small snakes sewn in the edges. At Kari's own table Ravenclaw the cloth had blue and bronze stripes along the whole length with a darker version of bronze for a pair of wings. The last table Hufflepuff, had the cloth colored yellow and black with a large bright yellow leaf two black eyes in it at the ends of the table. Kari watched the elderly looking, Santa Claus figure headmaster called, Dumbledore speak about many rules and expectations in the large school.

Once the whole speech from the group of teachers ended, Dumbledore flicked an item like wand in the air for an assortment of food to appear out of thin air, and the platters of food to slowly be placed on top of the tables with a variety of food. She did not know how to act around people who knew magic, much less teachers who'd probably pick her at random to be seen as the idiot in class. Staring at the spread of juices, pumpkin and many others, but also fruit. Choosing for fruit and some bread to keep herself busy on, or incapable of speaking cause of them, before leaving the room itself.

Only to see Hagrid shortly after, his deep black hair and beard seemed to engulf most of him, but he spoke kindly"You seem to be lacking some supplies necessary for school." He held out a book with leathery teeth shaped bits where the cover opens along with a strap to keep it closed shut. "Cool..." Kari felt like saying, and almost did when she heard the large doors open for someone to leave what acted as a cafeteria.

Looking towards the stranger, to see a similar tamed head of brown and glasses come towards her. "Since you have no supplies want to study together?" Standing with a girl with deep red hair and green eyes, she held her hand out and introduced herself as Lily Evans. All Kari thought to do was smile and shake other girl's hand. As the day slowly progressed, the perfect of Ravenclaw was always helping her get around the whole school, being as she got lost more than a blind owl hits a wall.

Kari felt like blushing whenever a classmate asked her if they should draw a map for her to use, and to not get lost as often. On some days, she sat out in the sun reading about potions and fighting her mind, trying to remember what each potion needs to do well, without wand work. Until she heard loud bouts of laughter take over the serene environment and took her focus off the book, towards the source. Seeing a familiar slithering called Severus Snape, and a group who appeared to come from Gryffindor, more often than not. Kari had most people believe she was either mute or hiding her voice for some reason, so she snuck up to one and started hitting the Gryffindor with the thick potions book, until Severus was free.

Kari felt her acting mute kept her safe from too much suspicion at least when trying to cast spells, but besides that she needed to make sure to keep her other classes in good graces. Pausing to see Severus start to leave, but not wanting him to leave she gently touched his arm and gave a slight smile to the blank stare.

Kari Rouge and Severus Snape just read a book sitting nearby a tree, when she was able to stop the group of Gryffindor students and Lily Evans was not around to help first. Kari would catch sight of her reading companion watching Lily Evans near James Potter, along with Sirius Black and another fellow with pale skin and light brown hair, called Remus Lupin. She watched the guys with quiet dismay at the boys, only to hear Severus mutter bitterly his hatred of people called 'mudbloods' or 'muggles', which lead her to feel insecure in her position near him.

1975, the Winter break came by quickly than people would expect, but Kari was excited for hogwarts to be to herself and a short amount of other people. She ran to the library for a couple books; verbal hex book, Potions on curses, and plants with special properties if eaten. Clinging to the books and hurrying to the Ravenclaw common room, only to bump into a solid body of some kind. Looking up, her canary yellow eyes met bright green eyes, but she pushed away from him and quickly went after her books while the violet locked cascaded over her face hiding her face from view. "Remus, have you met Rouge? She invited us and some slytherin for a game... look." James Potter said, holding a letter in his fingers that was white with a petal indentation on it.

As soon as Kari got her books, she left the proximity of the Gryffindors to her room. Reading up on the spells and potions to try on the group she invented, although she knew they may try things on her too. 'Wait... What is going to happen?' Kari thought as her mind went along to her invited guests.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A muggle in Hogwarts?!

In 1976, Kari stared through the window pressing her forehead against its cool pane. "Most of hogwarts was being accused to being a werewolf for my eye color..." Kari closed her eyes, feeling the cold pane glass.

In 1975, Kari Rouge viewed through the books she collected, looking through them and whispering the incantations for each spell, only for nothing to really happen. When the door to Ravenclaw commons opened, by Kari forewarning the password keeper of a few guests. She looked up at Lily Evans, James potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin who sat on any spare chair available in the common.

"Why did you call us all here, mudblood?" Lucius asks, his platinum blonde hair and steely eyes gazing sharply at herself. Kari sighs to herself, than wrote down before revealing to all "Lucius, if your all talk... be quiet." Placing the paper down to write another thing, "Let's play truth or dare... or mystery drink?" the paper said next, only to lift her other hand shaking a bottle full of clear liquid in it.

Kari finally felt okay with the few people she was around to throw the strange party, although she kept catching Lupin nervously looking towards a window. But, Kari did not bother writing the question and pushed a soft pillow around with; laughing juice, _truth serum_ , itchy liquid, and many other potions available. Kari felt scared, but excited as well, which made her grin watching the group start to itch maddeningly, or go crazy with emotions controlled by potions, not by them.

Kari looked around to see Lupin was no longer in the room, so she turned to Lily to get her to watch over the silly behaviors of all the guys in the room. Kari nods to Lily, who seems to be hinting at an invisible clue over her head. Kari ended up shaking her head and looking for Lupin outside to get some fresh air.

While outside, she looked up at the full moon as her violet locks seemed to be lighter in the moonlight. She sat outside whispering in a hoarse voice, from lack of use "I wish to actually be a witch... not a muggle with just this dream which will never come true..." she turned around, to come face to face with a strange furry looking creature. Kari's yellow eyes stared into the beast's, only to be knocked unconscious by something, seeing nothing and hearing only the animal.

A few days after her party, December 20th, Kari woke in the hospital wing. She woke to the bright lights of the room, but chose to curled up into the sheets again as she felt a pain go through her whole body like it was slowly being burned or chewed up to nothingness. Feeling as if she was going to need decades to feel right again. But, Kari could not disappear in slumber long when she heard voices echo through the wing.

"Kari followed you Moony." A light, masculine voice came out rather close to her bed. "Sirius, James... She is sleeping, we need to be quiet." Remus Lupin's voice rang out shakily in the room. She waited, wanting to think on what they said more than be sociable herself. "I wanted her to get the truth serum too... I have the antidote, but who would not want to hear some juicy secrets." A voice whispered a smiling tone, like Sirius was floating in her head, not next to her bed. "Sirius, she is a mute... so even if she took it, she would have to write it out or act it out." James Potter states, making her feel warmth come to her cheeks to end up shocking them twice with that potion on how she is not a witch or mute.

Waiting out the three visitors, Kari stayed quiet and a false sleep, when she no longer heard voices or footsteps. The only sounds seemed to be the heaving of breathe being inhaled and exhaled, then the scribbling of quill on paper. To push herself off of the hospital bed and to enjoy the quiet of nearly no one at the school.

Kari Rouge was allowed out of the hospital wing with no medical assistant nearby to help her anymore, because of the attack before being hospitalized. Only to see students arriving, 'well, good bye break and hello studies...' she thought with slight sorrow, but quickly shook it off when Severus Snape and his group of friends came along. Lingering for a few seconds, watching them and just enjoying her peace from people, until an arm wrapped around my shoulder and made Kari tense up. Only to look up and see Sirius Black right next to her and giving a small grin it seemed, from the angle she was at.

Kari remembered lastly sitting with her friends at Gryffindor table for the span of welcoming people back, but when Kari sipped her drink her mind went, like whatever she thought about would be verbalized or acted out. The sad part was, she revealed to everyone of being a muggle, not magical and only the professors knew about her being attacked because even Kari herself, did not know if she was attacked or went unconscious from something when she saw the strange wolf.

In 1976, Kari sat against the train window and gave a heavy sigh of disappointment, "Why did I have to drink that silly drink? Why did I have to start that stupid game of dares and betrayals..." she mumbled accusingly to herself, watching the beautiful scenery that was Hogwarts fade away and go on to be the dull and not so beautiful city of London she grew up knowing of and feeling inevitably bored of. "I will never be able to go back, I guess..." Kari mumbled in pity, only to have a smile linger on her lips as memories of the time spent there was too good to show a sad expression or feeling over.


	4. Chapter 4

(Harry Potter does not belong to me, Kari Rouge belongs to me only)

Chapter 4: A muggle in Hogwarts?!

Kari Rouge returned to the muggle world feeling lost in what or where she was at all, wondering if she was even meant to know about the magical beings that existed in the world or was slowly going crazy? Kari shook her head and wondered, 'Am I mad to want what they have?' she wonders repeatedly, at the age of about sixteen she needed to head to a different school. "I need to go to school, or the people caring for me will get suspicious of what I am doing." She mumbles softly and averting her light pupils.

After a few years of Kari Rouge coming and going through the slight routine that was occurring in her life, as school and work came around, only to slowly feel her mind grate over the lack of cheer it really brought her internally. She always wanted magic, she kept her pet cat when going to Hogwarts or home, and the books they gave her a long while back to read through.

Looking towards her pet cat, that she remembered calling Ollie because it was rather cheerful and she retrieved it close to winter, but calling it jolly or holly sounded awkward for herself, while the cat had magic abilities to go to the wizard world itself and Kari could barely do that without sneaking around to get around the invisible barrier. Kari could barely stop herself from smiling at her cat, Ollie, whom had a long tail that flaired out at the end like a flag up in the air almost whenever it moved, and the color of its fur was a mixture of peachy to caramel and white all over.

In the later 1900s, Kari started to write a few letters to her Hogwarts friends, making sure the letter was read and not ridden of, unless its from her friend remembering some people who were unkind to her fondness of magic from a young age.

'Dear Mr. James Potter,  
How are you doing? I am well, but still miss the magic that was around when younger.  
How is Lily? Is she spending a lot of time with you, or is the friendship dwindling?'

Kari paused and wondered if she should scratch it out, only to shake her head and murmur with a smile, "slight pay back for how you guys bullied some people." Only to continue with the letter in full force.

'James, have you seen Remus Lupin or Sirius Black? Did they become graduate wizards?  
I am sorry I did not tell the truth about not being a wizard or witch, but I just thought to ask how is everything.  
From, Kari Rouge'

Kari paused and thought about sending a letter to the others, especially because they may have unanswered questions about her keeping her origins secret from them. "maybe I will send one to just James Potter and Severus Snape, they would be either most effected by the surprise or most connected to the other friends known.

'Dear Severus Snape,  
How are you doing? I am well, at least for what I am...' Kari pauses and gives a heavy sigh, "Why am I a muggle, in their words?" She wondered and gave another sigh, before continuing on.

'Severus Snape what is going on for you? Did you graduate? What happened in Hogwarts?  
I just wanted to ask and find out what is occurring over there, and sorry for betraying your trust.  
From, Kari Rouge'

Kari tied the two letters, and wrote the recievers name on both of them, so that there would be no confusion to them. Then tied it to Ollie's collar carefully, making sure it would not come out easily and soon Ollie was off delivering the letters, to Severus Snape and James Potter, respectively.

With Ollie the cat, he started on his way through London to Severus Snape who was at the school Hogwarts as a teacher. Ollie sprung through the invisible barrier and towards the school, until it seemed to reach the right door. padding its paws at the door of Severus snape, until the person himself came out and looked down and found Ollie sitting there with two letters tied to it. Severus picked Ollie up and looked at it, only for Ollie to lick his nose and for Severus to take him in the office and close the door. "You remind me of a classmate..." Severus spoke to the cat, only for it to lick Snape's nose again like saying its own answer.

"Ollie..?" Severus Snape asks in slight surprise, only to think 'Kari sent you here with two messages, who else is getting a message?' Snape wondered thinking to how Lily Evans and James Potter are no longer around, then to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "Kari would most likely send a letter to Remus Lupin, right Ollie?" Severus Snape with a slight bit of sadness from memories on Lily. Only for Ollie to bat at Snape with its paw, to say 'No' in some way.

Looking at the two letters and the names of whom its to, Severus Snape's eyes widened slightly at how one was to James Potter and himself, not sure how to send a letter telling Kari the news, no matter how he felt towards the sudden surprise of her being a 'muggle' as Lucius Malfoy called her now so often, it is like a second name for her. Severus Snape was sure that Kari was diligent about potions and charms that did not need spells, only accuracy and precision in the recipe.

knock... knock... knock... was heard, before a elderly wizard became present to Severus Snape, "Albus Dumbledore, what brings you here?" he asks with what seemed like practiced politeness, before Dumbledore spoke, "I see that Kari Rouge's cat Ollie is here... And that she has not forgotten of the wizardry and witches that happened here, right?" Severus Snape could only nod solemnly, at how he slightly hoped she did. "I been keeping an eye on Kari Rouge, she was able to stay out of trouble, but seems to be slipping in muggle standards... People there may think she is crazy in how she believes there is magic, and we allowed her in... while she could also have had a good life without knowing of magic, if we did not let her in." Dumbledore explains, before coming to his main point, "Since she knows a great deal of magic involved in herbs, potion making, and crafts... She should teach material magic, agreed?" Dumbledore stopped and looked towards Severus Snape with a twinkle in his eye, like a cheerful thought going on.

(What do you all think of a Muggle Teacher? We shall find out)


	5. Chapter 5

(I own none of the Harry Potters... I only own Kari Rouge)

Chapter 5: A Muggle in Hogwarts?!

Kari felt angered at some of the people making fun of her joy of magic and started to go after them and go on a rant of how they do not understand her, or how she knows magic can be real. Until she was caught by someone then sent to a home to spend some time getting help, Kari could only mumble bitterly, "Magic is real... Magic was truly beautiful to see..." She felt disappointed that no one believed in her.

Kari kept the books from Hogwarts close to her as they took her away to the new home, where they would apparently keep her. Kari could not help getting upset that she was seen as crazy and unwelcome to the public of London, she was sent soon after she sent her two letters off, but she felt more betrayed then foolish of her choices.

Elsewhere in the building, "Welcome sir... What brings you here, the people with a challenged mind are here." said a person working here, only for another individual who was here to answer, "I am here for a young woman called, Kari Rouge... I know what to do, to best help her." Only to hear what sounded like a disagreement from where Kari was at, until she saw the door open and Dumbledore standing before her in the door way.

"D-d-Dumbledore?" Kari stared at the elderly man in slight surprise and near shock, only to see that the man was coming in and grabbing her hand and guiding her away from the frigid room that held her away from the world.

Dumbledore guided Kari to Hogwarts, away from the Muggle world and into the magical world and first towards Dumbledore's home to calm Kari Rouge's frayed mind, from the time spent in the world being treated as a mad woman or an idiot. Kari could only follow behind like a ghost lost and lingering after a ghost catcher, but never being chased after.

At Dumbledore's home, Kari stared for a long moment, before being guided to a study then to a room she would be using and sleeping in before Hogwarts starts another year of teaching. "I can understand if you need a moment to rest before starting over with your studies and refreshing your mind to help us out this coming year." Dumbledore said, only for Kari to not really hear it quite well, still spacing out from the surprise of it all and quite easily fall asleep in the bed she retrieved at Dumbledore's home.

A few weeks past, and Kari started to come back to life studying magic vigorously and looking into the ingredients she did not know about and what they did, so she could try making some different items as well: A bracelet soaked in some liquid ingredients that were magically changed to make the bracelet defend against simply attracting bugs, or others which she chose to look into materials not needing magic chants.

Kari felt happy to see Ollie, her small cat again especially since the family that she stay with threatened to take Ollie away if she did something wrong herself. Kari could not help, but feel extreme joy that Ollie was safe and was with Dumbledore instead of people who'd get rid of it, giving the little cat a long hug and snuggling into its fur.

"Kari Rouge, we need to discuss some matters with you when you do come to work at Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke with a kindness, while she also saw Severus Snape who had chin length inky black hair and the rest of his attire was just as dark, if not darker. "You will be working with someone of the school who knows your conditions and will be casting spells for you, in your stead, while you teach the matters of materials and how to make other trinket like charms..." Severus Snape explains in a dull tone, while seeming to stare into Kari Rouge suspiciously.

Kari Rouge was more focused on the words spoken, instead of the person's expressions that came and gone, like the wind within a person's soul, but Kari was glad she got to see Snape although he was quiet towards her and quite distant, like their peaceful friendship that seemed built on quiet reading was dwindled to quiet stares at eachother then passing by without a single care in the world, which Kari surely hoped would change to be better.

"I... I, thank you Dumbledore, and Mr. Snape for helping me in my new moments as a teacher." Kari said with a cheerful expression blossoming on her lips slightly, before returning to a bland expression of focus and inexpression.


	6. Chapter 6

(I own none of the Harry Potters... I only own Kari Rouge)

Chapter 6: A Muggle in Hogwarts?!

Kari felt angered at some of the people making fun of her joy of magic and started to go after them and go on a rant of how they do not understand her, or how she knows magic can be real. Until she was caught by someone then sent to a home to spend some time getting help, Kari could only mumble bitterly, "Magic is real... Magic was truly beautiful to see..." She felt disappointed that no one believed in her.

Kari kept the books from Hogwarts close to her as they took her away to the new home, where they would apparently keep her. Kari could not help getting upset that she was seen as crazy and unwelcome to the public of London, she was sent soon after she sent her two letters off, but she felt more betrayed then foolish of her choices.

Elsewhere in the building, "Welcome sir... What brings you here, the people with a challenged mind are here." said a person working here, only for another individual who was here to answer, "I am here for a young woman called, Kari Rouge... I know what to do, to best help her." Only to hear what sounded like a disagreement from where Kari was at, until she saw the door open and Dumbledore standing before her in the door way.

"D-d-Dumbledore?" Kari stared at the elderly man in slight surprise and near shock, only to see that the man was coming in and grabbing her hand and guiding her away from the frigid room that held her away from the world.

Dumbledore guided Kari to Hogwarts, away from the Muggle world and into the magical world and first towards Dumbledore's home to calm Kari Rouge's frayed mind, from the time spent in the world being treated as a mad woman or an idiot. Kari could only follow behind like a ghost lost and lingering after a ghost catcher, but never being chased after.

At Dumbledore's home, Kari stared for a long moment, before being guided to a study then to a room she would be using and sleeping in before Hogwarts starts another year of teaching. "I can understand if you need a moment to rest before starting over with your studies and refreshing your mind to help us out this coming year." Dumbledore said, only for Kari to not really hear it quite well, still spacing out from the surprise of it all and quite easily fall asleep in the bed she retrieved at Dumbledore's home.

A few weeks past, and Kari started to come back to life studying magic vigorously and looking into the ingredients she did not know about and what they did, so she could try making some different items as well: A bracelet soaked in some liquid ingredients that were magically changed to make the bracelet defend against simply attracting bugs, or others which she chose to look into materials not needing magic chants.

Kari felt happy to see Ollie, her small cat again especially since the family that she stay with threatened to take Ollie away if she did something wrong herself. Kari could not help, but feel extreme joy that Ollie was safe and was with Dumbledore instead of people who'd get rid of it, giving the little cat a long hug and snuggling into its fur.

"Kari Rouge, we need to discuss some matters with you when you do come to work at Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke with a kindness, while she also saw Severus Snape who had chin length inky black hair and the rest of his attire was just as dark, if not darker. "You will be working with someone of the school who knows your conditions and will be casting spells for you, in your stead, while you teach the matters of materials and how to make other trinket like charms..." Severus Snape explains in a dull tone, while seeming to stare into Kari Rouge suspiciously.

Kari Rouge was more focused on the words spoken, instead of the person's expressions that came and gone, like the wind within a person's soul, but Kari was glad she got to see Snape although he was quiet towards her and quite distant, like their peaceful friendship that seemed built on quiet reading was dwindled to quiet stares at eachother then passing by without a single care in the world, which Kari surely hoped would change to be better.

"I... I, thank you Dumbledore, and Snape for helping me in my new moments as a teacher." Kari said with a cheerful expression blossoming on her lips slightly, before returning to a bland expression of focus and inexpression. Dumbledore shown his own cheerful smile, but went back to his study to prepare for the new year.

"Kari Rouge, You are not forgiven... I am only doing this for Dumbledore as a fellow teacher of Hogwarts." Professor Snape bitterly said, before turning away from Kari and leaving for his own home, where he can ignore the girl and her pitiful plight of lies that strung people along.

Kari could not blame the fellow teacher for his misgivings on her appearance, but she also felt it was important for them to get along if she required a person to know her situation and help with incantations for her classes. The people she knew of, slowly changing because of how she needed to look through everything with deep and unpracticed searching to see how her school mates were after so long of quiet that occurred and took over, without a whisper to replace it.

(Soon you will see her as a teacher and all the unfortunate events that occurred for Harry Potter will be seen with her also experiencing some of them, maybe helping Harry's friends, maybe deterring them, find out)


End file.
